Always Watching
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: He left. One day he was there, smiling and happy, and the next day gone forever. Never would he return again, leaving one woman to raise their little girl all alone. Mentions of HermioneDraco pairing. Short oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. I make no money off of this oneshot. It was written solely for the purpose of mine and your enjoyment.**

**Title: Always Watching **

**Chapters: Oneshot **

**Characters: Hermione and Desilvia**

**Characters mentioned: Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Draco**

**Pairings: Mentions of HGDM and BZGW**

**Summary: He left. One day he was there, smiling and happy, and the next day gone forever. Never would he return again, leaving one woman to raise their littlegirl all alone. Mentions of Hermione/Draco pairing. Short oneshot**

**Always Watching **

The sun's morning rays filtered into the eastern window, hit the mirror and reflected themselves back onto a small bed in the corner of the large circular room. There underneath a silver and green comforter lay a slender woman with long, curly, brown hair reaching her mid back. Groggily she sat up and began to wipe the sleep from her eyes. However, she was quickly lay back down finding herself under the covers, curled tightly together as the tears began to descend from her eyes. Gradually her tears grew and soon she was open crying with her hands over her mouth to help silence her sobs. This had been her morning routine for the last month and a half. Ever since the day she had received the worst news of her life.

She remembered that day clearly. She and her daughter had spent the day swimming in the pool in the middle of their yard, only getting out around lunch time because Blaise, Ginny and their kids were coming over for lunch. She knew that he was gone, had left her for good, yet every morning she felt that if she were to wake up he would be right there, smiling as she awoke from her slumber. She had come to love that from him. He was a morning person, always lively and happy, while she and their daughter loathed the morning and preferred to enjoy the night. Thinking of Draco only brought a new wave of tears to her eyes. Quickly she buried her head into her silk, black pillow so that her daughter would be unable to hear her loud cries.

She did not know how long she stayed this way, or how long she would have remained in this position, if she had not been interrupted by the soft pitter-patter of small feet. Hermione barely had time to wipe the tears from her eyes when her bedroom door was thrown opened and a small blond haired girl with brown almond shaped eyes entered the room.

"Desilvia Moira Malfoy! What have I told you about entering any room with a closed door without knocking first?" Hermione scolded her daughter even though she knew that it was no use. The seven year old girl was too much like her father. Too much like Draco.

"I'm sorry, Mummy." the little girl exclaimed as she played with her braids and look pointedly at the floor. She was aware that her mother would take this action as a sign of guilt, whereas the little girl was only doing this to hide her smiling face from her mother. Ever since Daddy had left, Mummy had changed. She was either sad all the time, or could be heard muttering curses against Daddy. All she wanted was her loving, carefree mother back. Little by little, though, she saw that her mum returning. This had been the first time that her mother had actually yelled at her since Daddy's absence. Though she hated her mother being angry at her she would rather have her mad, then being the depressed woman that she had become accustomed to at the manor for the last month and a half. Besides, mummy never stayed mad at her for long. Mummy was never one to stay angry long because she hated fighting.

"Come here, baby," Hermione began. "You know full well that I am not really mad at you. Now why did you come flying into my bedroom, nearly knocking the door off the hinges in the process?"

"Mummy, Auntie Ginny sent me up to get you. She told me to tell you that lunch is ready if you want to have it with us. She made roast beef with mash potatoes and gravy." Desilvia replied excitedly, happy to inform her mother that they were to have one of her favorite meals for lunch.

"Lunch? Lunch? What bloody time is it now? What time did Ginny arrive?" Hermione questioned as she turned to look at the digital clock on her bedside table. The bright green letters of the clock proudly showed that it was none other than one fifteen in the afternoon. She had overslept longer than she had ever before.

"Auntie Ginny got here at ten o'clock this morning. She did my hair just like Daddy liked it too! See? Two braids on the side with a silver, black and green ribbon entwined in each braid." Desilvia said while she held out her braids for her mother to see.

"Since ten? Why didn't you or Ginny wake me up before now, Silvia..." Hermione began before stopping, the sad, depressed look once again returning to her eyes.

"Mummy, what's the matter?" The young girl asked, frightened and confused as to why her mother had suddenly become sad when only minutes before she had seemed like the mother that she remember before her father left.

"Your father used to hate me calling you that. Every time that I referred to you as Silvia, he would giving me a look and begin to lecturing me. You know that your daddy chose your name, don't you? He named you after his little cousin that died when he was only five years old. The first time that he saw you he told me that you looked just like her. He instantly fell in love with you and since that day you two became inseparable. On your first trip to Diagon Alley, you father proudly let everyone know that you were his daughter and that anyone that messed with you would in turn have to deal with him. I remember that there were very many people surprised at his display of affection since they had never seen a Malfoy happy, unless it had something to do with the Dark Arts. That was the first day that Wizarding Community started to see your father as a changed man." Hermione said lost in her thoughts about the man she loved.

Desilvia only nodded her head, surprised at the knowledge that she was learning on this particular day. She was about to make a comment when her mother began talking once again.

"I remember when you were three years old; your father left you on the steps while he quickly went downstairs to get the morning paper. He had barely reached the kitchen when he heard a thud and your loud wailing. You had attempted to follow your father, but had been in such a rush that you fell down the stairs and broke your left leg. We rushed you to St. Mungo's, but your father felt so bad. He blamed himself for your broken bone. Even though your leg was mended within an hour, you spent the next month on your dad's shoulders. He refused to let you walk or let anyone other than me hold you because he was afraid that you would only get hurt again. He loved you so much! So much!" Hermione continued in a quiet voice, wiping her eyes of tears as soon as they emerged.

"Cry, Mummy! I know that you cry yourself to sleep every night and cry when you wake every morning. You hands and your pillow don't hide the sound of your sobs that well! I don't care if you cry in front of me, Mummy! Crying is the only thing that helped me get over Daddy! I couldn't talk to you because you missed him so much that it broke your heart every time that someone mentioned him. I miss him to, Mummy! I loved him just as much as you, but think of Daddy! Think what daddy would want. He always hated when you were sad. He told me once that all he ever wanted was for you to be happy. Whenever you were sad, he was sad. You promised him, mummy! We promised him! He made us promise that if he never came back, not to be sad, but be thankful that we would be living in better times. Both of us broke that promise. We both broke it. Now we have made Daddy sad. Now it is our job to make him happy again and the only way to do that is to stop mourning him, Mummy!" Desilvia burst out when she saw her mother try to hide her tears. She hadn't wanted to yell at her mother, but she felt that this was the only way to help her mother.

"I don't know if I can do that, honey. I miss your father so much and it just feels he left me. Left us." Hermione said, before listening to her daughter's advice and began to cry openly.

"Daddy didn't leave us! He is always with us. He's watching right now. He's always watching. Watching from above." Desilvia responded before hugging her mother.

For a moment Hermione just hugged her daughter, lost in her own thought. Her daughter was right. Her husband hadn't abandoned them like she felt he had, be had died fighting so that the two women he loved more than anything could live a better life. He had never stopped loving them and like her daughter had said he never really had left. He was still with them in every move they made. Putting on her first genuine smile since her husband's death, pulled out of the hug she turned to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Your right like always. How about we got get that lunch that your aunt prepared for us?"

Desilvia smiled before taking her mother's hand into her small one. Her mother was finally back!

Up in heaven, Draco Malfoy smiled as he looked at his little family. He had always thought that his daughter was mature for her age. He was glad that she had been able to help her mother. After all, all he ever wanted was for his family to be happy.

**A/N: Well that is that. Short, but I really liked it. Please drop me a review to let me know what you thought of it. I'm sorry about the lack of updates to "I'm a Zabini" and "Unknown." I'm hoping to get them both updated this weekend, Monday at the latest. Thanks for reading this oneshot and please, please, review to let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks,**

**Padfootobsessed329**


End file.
